The Addams Move Next Door
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the Addams Family move into the same neighborhood as Toon Manor; the residents try to adjust to the new neighbors antics, but they end up taking on similar personalities to them one by one.
1. New Neighbors

In nighttime at the neighborhood Toon Manor was in; two people named Gomez and Morticia Addams appeared and looked all over the place.

They saw one empty spot and walked to it, only to see a sign that said 'Indian Burial Ground'.

Morticia groaned.

"It's hideous." said Morticia.

"It's horrendous." Gomez said as he and his wife looked at each other.

They then hugged each other and smiled.

"It's home." the two said.

They broke apart and Gomez put his fingers in his mouth before whistling.

The Addams butler Lurch appeared carrying the Addams mansion over before setting it down on the burial ground.

"Now this is the perfect home. Over an Indian burial ground for perfect scenery." said Gomez.

"Indeed darling." said Morticia.

The two and Lurch walked into the mansion.

The next day; everyone in Toon Manor was asleep before waking up.

They walked out of their rooms fully clothed and went about their business.

Bugs walked into the kitchen and put a K Cup of coffee into the coffee maker before putting a mug under it and turned it on.

He then walked to the front door and opened it up to see a lion sitting outside and also sitting on a newspaper before pulling the paper from under it and closed the door before walking off.

He stopped in his tracks in shock and walked back to the door before opening it up to see the same lion.

He closed it again as Daffy came down the stairs.

"Uh Daffy." said Bugs.

Daffy turned to his best friend.

"What?" said Daffy.

"You didn't by chance cause trouble last night, did you?" said Bugs.

Daffy became confused.

"No, why?" said Daffy.

Bugs opened the door, revealing the same lion, shocking the duck.

"What the?" said Daffy.

The lion turned to Daffy and pounced on him before mauling the duck as he screamed.

The lion then walked off.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" shouted Daffy, "DID A LION ESCAPE FROM THE ZOO OR SOMETHING?!"

"Doubtful, otherwise Randy would have known about it." said Bugs.

"Uh guys." Spongebob who was looking outside a window said.

Bugs and Daffy turned to the sea sponge.

"Someone built a house over the Indian Burial Ground last night." said Spongebob.

"Ok that's ridiculous." said Daffy, "But lets greet our new neighbors."

"I agree Daffy." said Bugs, "Lucky for me I have a indoor freezer filled with Jello for new neighbors."

Spongebob became confused.

"Since when did you start making Jello?" said Spongebob.

Later; the three arrived at the front door of the Addams house with Bugs carrying a huge mold of green jello.

"Well this is creepy. Who in their right mind would build their home over Indian burial grounds?" said Spongebob.

"No idea." said Daffy.

Bugs looked at the doorbell and pushed it as the first tunes of Bethovens Fifth Symphony played.

The three became shocked as the door opened up and Lurch was on the other side.

"Yessssssssssssssss?" said Lurch.

The three looked at Lurch and gulped.

"Uh, we're from the neighborhood, and we wish to be the first to welcome whoever lives here." said Bugs.

Lurch looked at the trio and nodded.

"Follow me." said Lurch.

He walked off.

"Suddenly, I don't think this is a good idea." said Spongebob.

Bugs and Daffy turned to Spongebob.

"Why?" said Bugs.

"The butler looks like the monster of Frankenstein." said Spongebob.

Bugs groaned.

"Hey, if this were the Munsters, we'd have to be civilized." said Bugs.

"That's because they're monsters who act like humans." said Spongebob.

"That and they are funny." said Daffy, "Now come on, time's a wasting."

The three entered the mansion before the door closed.

The trio whistled as they looked around.

"Nice place." said Spongebob.

"Sure beats my old burrow." said Bugs.

They then walked by a monstrous like plant and looked at it.

"That's unusual." said Daffy.

Then a tweety bird flew into the area before the plant ate the bird.

This shocked everyone.

**Interview Gag**

"JESUS CHRIST, THAT PLANT ATE THE BIRD!" yelled Daffy.

**End Interview Gag**

Gomez and Morticia were in a room dancing with each other as Lurch appeared with the others.

"Visitors." said Lurch.

Gomez and Morticia Stopped Dancing and saw the trio.

"Good Lurch, good." said Gomez.

"They brought something of theirs, put it in the fridge." said Morticia.

Lurch nodded and took the jello from Bugs' hands and walked off.

Gomez went to Bugs.

"So what brings you by?" asked Gomez.

"We just wanted to say hello to our new neighbors who's house is on a Indian Burial Ground." said Bugs.

"Also to warn you there's a lion on the loose." said Daffy.

Just then the same Lion appeared and Daffy freaked out.

"THATS HIM!" shouted Daffy.

Morticia looked at the Lion.

"Oh that's just Kitty our pet Lion." said Morticia

Bugs, Daffy & SpongeBob are shocked.

**Interview Gag**

First is Daffy.

"They got a Lion for a pet?" asked Daffy. "These people are crazy."

Next is Bugs.

"Shouldn't owning a lion be illegal?" said Bugs, "I'm one to talk since I own a tazmanian devil."

Lastly was Spongebob who was sucking his thumb non stop.

**End Interview Gag**

"Excuse me a minute." said Spongebob.

He ran off.

"He seems nice." said Gomez.

Spongebob ran into Toon Manor and closed the door before barring it down.

The sponge sighed.

"Whew, that was intense." said Spongebob.

Then Lynn Sr appeared and saw the sponge.

"Hey Spongebob, what's with you, you see a ghost?" said Lynn Sr.

The sponge turned to the loud father with a angry look.

"We've got weird neighbors." said Spongebob.

Lynn Sr scoffed.

"As if." said Lynn Sr.

"They got a pet Lion." said SpongeBob.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Isn't it illegal to own exotic animals?" said Lynn Sr.

"Does that stop some people who like exotic animals?" asked SpongeBob. "Heck I've seen some cops with exotic pets."

Lynn Sr did some thinking.

"Good point." said Lynn Sr.

Mike ran into the room in shock.

"THERE'S A KILLER TREE OUTSIDE ASSAULTING LINCOLN!" yelled Mike.

Lynn Sr is shocked.

"SAY WHAT!" He shouted.

However laughter is heard and everyone went out and saw Lincoln with Wednesday playing on the tree.

"Ok this living tree is fun." Said Lincoln.

"Edgar is quite the tree." said Wendsday.

The others looked on in confusion.

"That's weird, it was attempted murder at first." said Mike.

"What is going on here?" said Lynn Sr.

Sonic who was lying down on a section of roof sighed.

"It's the Addams Family." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic was whistling the theme song to the Addams Family and snapping his fingers.

**End Interview Gag**

Spongebob, Lynn Sr, and Mike turned to Sonic in confusion as Edgar set Lincoln down and took Wendsday away.

"See you soon." said Lincoln.

"Don't you mean Munsters?" said Lynn Sr.

"No I mean Addams." said Sonic.

"What's the difference?" said Spongebob.

"The Addams are humans who act like monsters whereas the Munsters are monsters that act like humans." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

First was Spongebob.

"Wow, didn't think about that." said Spongebob.

Next was Lynn Sr who was looking around in shock and confusion.

"That question directed me?" said Lynn Sr.

"Pretty much." said a voice.

Next was Mike.

"Wow Sonic sure knows his stuff." He said.

Last was Sonic.

"I gotta be honest right now. My info keeps coming from wikipedia." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"So how do we get rid of this family?" said Mike.

"You don't, just have to accept it." said Sonic.

Bugs and Daffy appeared panting from fear.

Sonic saw the two.

"What's with you two?" He asked.

"Those Addams are monsters." said Daffy.

"One of their kids and uncles blew up a train set." said Bugs.

**Flashback**

Bugs and Daffy were looking at the Addams train set.

"Wow, this is nice." said Bugs.

"I know." said Daffy.

Gomez smiled.

"Yep I take pride on my trains." said Gomez.

He pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Alright Pugsly, you and Uncle Fester blow up the train set." said Gomez.

Bugs and Daffy became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Bugs.

"Say what?" asked Daffy.

An explosion happened at the train set, shocking Bugs and Daffy some more who then ran off.

"Nice people." said Gomez.

**End Flashback**

"Jesus." Sonic said in shock.

"I know, those guys are nuts." said Daffy.

Bugs saw a glass case saying 'Break Only in Need of Mansion Meeting' and broke the glass before pushing the button in it.

Soon an alarm is turned on.

"First time that's ever been used." said Sonic.

He jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

Then every Toon Manor resident appeared.

"What was with the alarm?" asked Donnie.

"Narf, yeah I was in the middle of watching a Barbie movie." said Pinky.

Everyone stared at the dumb mouse.

"You're a strange one." said Sideswipe.

"We've got new neighbors who are creepy." said Bugs.

Lori scoffed.

"Please how creepy are they?" She asked.

"Moreso then when me and Lynn Sr were on Celebrity Master Chef." said Spongebob.

**Flashback**

On a stage with four kitchens; Spongebob, Lynn Sr, Alfredo Linguini, and Chef Hatchet were at each of the kitchens with a chef known as Bolton Gramercy.

"Today's episode, these famous cooks will be cooking meals out of the things they fear the most." said Bolton Gramercy.

First was Alfredo Linguini.

"First up is the late famous French chef Gusteau's son; Alfredo Linguini, who will be cooking a meal using a rat." Gramercy said before removing a dome from his table, revealing a live rat.

Linguini became shocked.

"Sacre bleu." said Linguini.

Next was Lynn Loud Sr.

"Second is Lynn Loud Sr, father of eleven children that might not be his who'll be cooking using a turtle." Gramercy said before removing the dome on Lynn Sr's table, revealing a turtle on it.

Lynn Sr saw the turtle and groaned.

"It's nothing but knees." said Lynn Sr.

Next was Spongebob.

"And Spongebob Squarepants will be cooking with water." said Gramercy before removing the dome from Spongebob's table, revealing a pitcher of water.

Gramercy became shocked and mad.

"Ok seriously?" Asked Gramercy, "YOU LIVE IN THE FUCKING SEA!"

SpongeBob gulped.

"But I don't know how to swim." He said.

"You will address me as chef, you understand you piss colored pair of underwear?" said Gramercy.

Spongebob nodded.

"Yes chef." said Spongebob.

Lastly was Chef Hatchet.

"And finally; Chef Hatchet who helped a sadistic reality tv show host abuse teenagers, but is now running a daycare. He will be cooking with the souls of aliens." said Gramercy.

Chef Hatchet's dome was removed, revealing a glass case full of three alien ghosts.

Hatchet chuckled.

"I'm actually afraid of teenagers rising up against me." said Hatchet.

"Begin." said Gramercy.

Spongebob began cooking.

"I'm going to be making some open faced Krabby Patties using water." said Spongebob.

He poured his pitcher of water into the frying pan, only for an explosion to happen, covering him in soot.

The sponge coughed a bit.

Lynn Sr was trying to chop the turtle's head off.

"The Ninja Turtles will hate me for this, but I'm trying to cook some turtle soup." said Lynn Sr.

He tried to chop the turtle's head off again, only for a cannon to appear and shoot Lynn Sr, knocking him out.

Then Linguini was trying to chop the rat up, but missed.

"I will be making some steak tar tar out of this rat, unless I can kill this thing." said Linguini.

Under his hat; a rat known as Remy was pulling his hair, keeping him from killing the rat.

"Don't you do it, that's my uncle Joey." said Remy.

He then made Linguini knock himself out.

Chef Hatchet was doing some cooking.

"I'm cooking some regular pasta, now to just add the ingredient." said Hatchet.

He opened up the container, causing the souls to fly out and laugh crazily, shocking Hatchet.

"OH SHIT, EVERYONE DOWN!" yelled Hatchet.

Everyone paniced and the rat that Linguini was gonna cook ran and jumped out the window.

The ghosts resumed laughing and flying.

Gramercy became mad.

"YOU THREE GHOSTS, EITHER COOK ME SOME RISOTTO OR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" yelled Gramercy.

The ghosts gulped and stopped in place.

"Yes chef." they said before they started cooking at one kitchen.

Everyone else poked their heads from behind a table and saw everything.

Remy even lifted Linguini's touge part way up.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." said Remy.

Everyone nodded.

Later; the alien ghosts presented their dish to Gramercy who ate some of it and became shocked.

"THIS RISOTTO IS OUT OF THIS WORLD, SCIENTOLOGY WINS!" yelled Gramercy.

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah, I remember that episode. I still find it hard to believe that alien ghosts could actually cook." said Duncan.

"MR LOUD STILL TRIED TO KILL OUR COUSIN CALVIN!" yelled Raph.

"YEAH!" yelled the other ninja turtles.

Lynn Loud Sr groaned.

"How was I supposed to know that?" said Lynn Sr.

"The Addams family." said Bugs.

Everyone remembered.

"Oh." They said. "What about them?"

"That's what this meeting's about." said Daffy.

Owen became shocked.

"THE MEETING'S ABOUT THE ADDAMS FAMILY, IS THAT EVEN A GOOD IDEA?!" yelled Owen.

"We should have a meeting about it." said Duncan.

Bugs groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"Why do I put up with this?" said Bugs.

**End Interview Gag**

"The Addams family has moved into this neighborhood, and worse of all, they put their house over the indian burial grounds." said Bugs.

Ben scoffed.

"Only they would be that foolish." said Ben.

"Now we just need to find someone to try and make friends with the Addams in the hopes of making them less creepy." said Bugs.

Everyone did some thinking before looking at Sonic.

The hedgehog noticed everyone staring and sighed.

"No, not happening." said Sonic.

"Come on, you're great at making people like you." said Sideswipe.

"Because I don't even try to make people like me, it just happens." said Sonic.

"True but your doing it." said Bugs.

Sonic scoffed.

"Make me." He said.

"We'll each buy you a chili cheese dog from Dairy Queen." said Bugs.

"When do I start?" said Sonic.


	2. Sonic the First Victim

In front of the Addams family mansion; Sonic was wearing a suit and Bugs and Daffy were with him.

"Just go in there, make friends with them like you always do, and we'll be alright." said Bugs.

"Okay, but what's with the box of Popeye's Chicken?" said Sonic.

Daffy was holding a box of Popeye's Chicken before giving it to Sonic.

"People always bring food to new neighbors. Also, it's in case they have weird eating habits. Just tell them to put it in their mouths and let the meat slide down their throats." said Daffy.

Owen who was nearby with a bunny rabbit bit it's ear off.

Bugs turned to the overweight teen in shock.

"NOT YOU, NOT YOU!" yelled Bugs.

Owen looked at the bunny in shock.

"Oh shit, I thought this was the chicken." said Owen.

He tossed the one earred bunny as Sonic gave him a chicken tender before he ate the tender.

"Popeye's Chicken is freaking awesome." said Owen.

"Knock em dead." said Bugs.

Everyone nodded.

Sonic walked over to the front door as everyone ran off.

The hedgehog then rang the doorbell.

"That's a weird doorbell tone." said Sonic.

Sonic gulped.

The door opened up, revealing Lurch.

"Yessssssssssss?" said Lurch.

Sonic is shocked.

"I'm from the neighborhood." said Sonic.

"Follow me." said Lurch.

Sonic nodded and followed the Frankenstein Monster.

"Dibs on his stuff." said Daffy.

Everyone glared at Daffy and Oscar popped out.

"Too late I did." He said.

Everyone looked at him.

"When did you move in?" asked Bugs.

"That kid Lana offered me a place here if I give her some of the finest garbage." said Oscar.

Bugs closed the can over Oscar's head.

In the Addams mansion; Sonic was following Lurch around while eating the tub of Popeyes chicken very quickly.

**Interview Gag**

"What, I was stressed out at the time. I eat when I'm nervous." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

He then saw Kitty Cat the Lion sleeping which freaked Sonic out.

"Isn't that illegal?" said Sonic.

He ate a drumstick.

He then saw Gomez who was doing swords.

"Nice." said Sonic.

Gomez saw Sonic.

"You must be from the neighborhood." said Gomez.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep." he said before eating a chicken thigh.

Gomez then saw the Popeye's Chicken.

"Nice, chicken from Little Nicky." said Gomez.

Sonic swallowed the meat.

"You've seen Adam Sandlers movies?" said Sonic.

"Just the one. Put it in your mouth and let the meat slide down your throat." said Gomez.

Uncle Fester who had a pet rabbit in his hands bit the rabbits ear off.

This shocked Sonic.

"Yikes." said Sonic.

"Don't mind him, that's just my brother Fester." said Gomez.

Sonic's jaw dropped.

"That guy is related to you?" said Sonic.

"Nice to meet you." said Fester and ripped Sonic's suit off and threw it in the fire.

"Oh man, that was a rental." said Sonic.

"Whoops." said Fester.

"Not like anyone hasn't made that mistake before." said Sonic.

He ate a chicken breast very quickly.

However Fester took the bucket and smirked.

"I ain't passing up on this." said Fester.

He looked inside the bucket and became shocked.

"There's only bones in here." said Fester.

He shrugged it off.

"Oh well, begger's cant be choosers." Fester said before eating all the bones.

Sonic became shocked.

"You ate all the bones?" Sonic said before chuckling, "Nice. I'm starting to like these guys."

Fester smirked.

"I have that affect on people." said Fester.

"Same here." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

First was Fester.

"It's quite a thing, I'm great with kids." said Fester.

Lastly was Sonic.

"It's just natural for people to like me, even if my games suck nowadays." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Gomez laughed.

"You're more of an Addams then the entire Addams family." said Gomez.

**Interview Gag**

Gomez was sword fighting the Cameraman.

"And that's saying something." He said and Th e Cameraman made Gomez drop his sword, "Good show."

**End Interview Gag**

Later in Toon Manor; all the other residents were in the dining room.

Lynn Sr looked out the window.

"Is it weird that it's been quite all day today?" said Lynn Sr.

"We are on high alert because of the Addams." said Denny Clay.

Everyone nodded.

"So anything interest happen today?" said Bugs.

"Did get a post card from the married beavers." said Luna.

She pulled out a post card of Nabbit and Princess Brittany relaxing next to a swimming pool.

"Dear friends of mine, Brittany and I are enjoying our honeymoon in the honeymoon dimension with all the other newly weds. We met this one couple consisting of a Mewman and a Lego woman who can't keep their hands off of each other. Wish you were here. Nabbit." Luna read.

She whistled.

"That seems nice." She said.

"Maybe something happened to him while over at the Addams home." said Lynn Sr.

Bugs groaned.

"Please, knowing Sonic, he managed to make such an impression on them, that they changed their outlook on life. It's not like he changed everything about himself in just one day." said Bugs.

But then Sonic who had his blue fur died black, his muzzle was covered in pale white makeup, wearing black shoes similar to his own shoes, and with piercings on his ears entered the dining room.

"Greetings all." Sonic said in a gloomy voice.

Everyone looked at Sonic and became shocked by his new appearance as he sat down at a chair.

"Gloomy day, isn't it?" said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Aw shit." said Bugs.

**End Interview Gag**

"What in gods name is going on here? Sonic looks and sounds more goth then Gwen, Sam, and Lucy." said Bugs.

"You rang?" asked Lucy who was behind Bugs.

Bugs screamed in shock.

"Look at what they did, they turned Sonic into an Addams." said Ben.

Randy scoffed.

"Can't be all that bad." said Randy.

Lana stuck her tongue out at Sonic who then did the same thing, revealing lots of piercings on his tongue, shocking everyone.

"Okay, this is bad." said Randy.

"Yeah. Why didn't anyone tell me that you can pierce your tongue?" said Duncan.

Everyone glared at Duncan.

"You're more concerned about Sonic now having a needle in his tongue then about him feeding off of others misery?" said Gwen.

"I'm just saying a pierced tongue could be very bad taste." said Duncan, "Believe me, one of my cousins has a pierced tongue and all he tastes is the silver from it."

"Weren't you complaining about not knowing about piercing your tongue before hand a while ago?" said Mike.

"Hey it's been a while since I've seen it." said Duncan.

"It's a little unsettling to look at this guy right now, he looks like the Crow if he were a hedgehog resurrected as a human." said Marco.

Sonic then pulled out a black shirt that said Crow on it before putting the shirt on.

Marco is shocked.

"We'd better do something about this, fast." said Marco.


	3. Meek Visits

The next day; Kevin E. Levin walked out of his house and grabbed a newspaper outside the house and looked at Toon Manor to see a metal fence was now around it, confusing him.

"Has that house always had a metal fence?" said Kevin.

Then Gwendolyn exited the house as well and saw everything.

"When did that get there?" said Gwendolyn.

"Probably overnight." said Kevin.

They then saw Sonic exit the mansion with a file in his hand.

"Something seems different about Sonic, did he get a haircut?" said Kevin.

Sonic then reached the fence and started sharpening the points with the file.

"No idea." said Gwendolyn and saw the new house, "Also what's with the new house?"

"No idea." said Kevin, "But it looks like it's at the Indian burial grounds. Who would build a house there?"

Then they saw Gomez Addams sharpening his metal fence with a file before he turned to Sonic and smiled.

"Morning neighbor." said Gomez.

"Morning." said Sonic.

Kevin and Gwendolyn became shocked and walked back into their house.

"Any plans today?" said Gomez.

"Just stay here, being gloomy." said Sonic.

Gomez nodded.

"Good to know." said Gomez, "Be seeing you."

He walked back into his own mansion as Sonic resumed sharpening his fence.

Meek then appeared and saw Sonic before groaning.

"I don't believe it." said Meek.

"Believe it meerkat, I'm a changed person." said Sonic.

"I didn't believe it when I saw your picture on Facebook, so I had to come here to see it for myself." said Meek.

Sonic scoffed.

"I have embraced the darkness within me." said Sonic.

He then picked up a large Starbucks cup of coffee and drank it all down.

"Black with no cream or sugar." said Sonic.

"You embraced more then your own darkness apparently. Where'd you get this personality from anyways?" said Meek.

Sonic pointed to the Addams mansion.

Meek turned to it and became confused.

"Isn't that where the Indian burial grounds were?" said Meek.

Sonic nodded.

**Interview Gag**

"What kind of idiots would build a house over Indian burial grounds?" said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek walked over to the mansion.

"You're going to die dude." said Sonic.

"Shut up." said Meek.

He then rang the doorbell to the Addams mansion.

The Doorbell made a fog horn sound and Lurch answered the door.

"Yessssssssssss?" said Lurch.

Inside Toon Manor; Luna and CatDog were watching The Munsters.

"I can't believe it." said Dog.

"What that those monsters are nice?" asked Cat.

"Or that the son is a werewolf?" asked Luna.

"Well those but that Herman was in the army." said Dog.

"He's been alive for hundreds of years, what's not believable about that?" said Cat.

Duncan was looking out a window.

"There's going to be another casualty to the Addams family." said Duncan.

Luna sighed.

"Can't be that big of one." said Luna.

"It's Meek who's going into the mansion." said Duncan.

Luna became worried.

"Oh boy." said Luna.

**Interview Gag**

"He's a goner, and just after letting the universe know who he is." said Luna.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek was walking around the Addams mansion.

Meek was impressed.

"Hmm, nice place." said Meek.

He then saw a two headed tortious statue.

"Huh that's crazy." He said.

Then a dagger flew by his head and got stuck to a wall.

He became shocked.

"Jesus." said Meek.

He turned and saw Wednesday.

"What was that for?" said Meek.

Wednesday pointed to her Uncle Fester who was holding some daggers.

He laughed.

"I'm awesome." said Fester.

Meek is shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Well this just took a weird turn." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Gomez appeared and laughed.

"You must be a friend of our new neighbors." said Gomez.

Meek jumped in shocked.

"Gomez Addams." said Gomez.

Meek nodded.

"Meek." He said.

"You know, you strike me as a person who knows how to use a sword. Let's have a just for fun sword fight." said Gomez.

He grabbed a noose, much to Meek's confusion.

"What's with the noose?" said Meek.

Gomez pulled the noose, making a gong ring that shook the entire mansion and Meek before stopping.

"God I love that." said Gomez.

Lurch then appeared.

"Yooooooooooooooooou rang?" said Lurch.

"Lurch my boy, bring two swords over." said Gomez.

Lurch walked off and returned with two swords before Gomez and Meek took them.

"That'll be all." said Gomez.

Lurch nodded and walked off.

Meek and Gomez held their swords out towards each other.

**Interview Gag**

First was Meek.

"I'm not to sure I should do this." said Meek.

Lastly was Gomez.

"He'll do fine." said Gomez.

**End Interview Gag**

The two started clashing swords with each other.

"I call winner." said Fester.

Meek glared at Fester.

"Don't even." said Meek.

He and Gomez resumed clashing swords with each other.

"You're good, who taught you?" said Gomez.

"Myself on a moon with lots of books to pass the time." said Meek.

Gomez whistled.

"Impressive." said Gomez.

The two resumed clashing swords.

Gomez is shocked.

"Wow, this is getting intense." said Gomez.

Meek then de-armed Gomez before aiming his sword at the Addams' neck.

But the meerkat lowered his sword.

"Good show." said Gomez.

Meek smiled.

"You weren't so bad yourself." said Meek.

"I know." said Gomez.

He then smirked.

"You my friend are a natural, let's talk." said Gomez.


	4. More Victims

Back in Toon Manor; Sonic was removing the heads from different kinds of dolls.

"This is so amazing." said Sonic.

Lincoln was watching everything in shock.

"This is so weird." said Lincoln.

"Embrace the darkness within you Lincoln, and accept that people will die eventually." said Sonic.

"Thanks but I do that when I join Lucy's goth group at times." Explained Lincoln.

"You should do it more often." said Sonic.

Luna was pacing around nervously.

Lincoln saw this.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." said Lincoln.

"What if he isn't huh? Odds are those guys made Meek goth like Sonic, or worse." said Luna.

"They literally ate him alive." said Sonic.

The two siblings glared at Sonic.

"SHUT UP SONIC!" Luna and Lincoln yelled.

Sonic scoffed and walked off.

A doorbell ring was heard.

"I'll get it." said Lincoln.

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Meek was dressed up like Gomez and was sporting a mustache like Gomez.

"Good evening to you all." said Meek.

The siblings became shocked.

"OH GOD, THEY TURNED MEEK INTO A FANCY SUITED MEERKAT!" yelled Luna.

"It is Mikel now." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"The Addams have made me see life in a new light." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"Well, maybe they didn't change how he acts fully." said Lincoln, "He probably still enjoys cheeseburgers."

Luna did some thinking.

Later; the three were in the kitchen and Luna placed a patty on a bun followed by some cheddar cheese and put the plate over to Meek.

The meerkat looked at the burger.

"Plain cheeseburger?" said Meek, "Well I suppose I could try and substitute it with some Jarlsberg."

He pulled out a tiny bell and rang it.

The meerkat looked around before looking at Luna.

"Lina, where is your butler?" said Meek.

"There's no butler here." said Luna.

Meek became mad.

"WHAT, CHEESEBURGERS WITH NO FANCY CHEESE, NO SERVICE!?" yelled Meek, "Madam, I'm afraid this relationship is at an end."

Luna and Lincoln screamed in shock as Meek walked out of the mansion.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a polo tournament to attend to." said Meek.

Luna started tearing up before crying.

"Oh, he's gone, I can't believe he's gone." said Luna.

Sonic came by and saw this before entering the kitchen.

"Sweet, tears of misery from a sad soul." said Sonic.

He started licking the tears off of Luna's face.

"So good, tears taste so much better when fresh like this." said Sonic.

Lincoln shivered.

Sonic grabbed a vile and put it on Luna's cheek before a tear fell into it.

"When did you start collecting tears from people?" said Lincoln.

Sonic turned to Lincoln.

"New hobby." said Sonic.

"Aren't your hobbies usually playing video games, chilling with friends, playing sports, running, and athletics?" said Lincoln.

Sonic glared at Lincoln.

"Shut up." He said.

"Just saying." said Lincoln.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Black Sabbath to listen to." Sonic said before walking off.

Lincoln was confused.

"Black Sabbath?" said Lincoln.

Luna stopped crying.

"Ozzy Osbournes first band, played metal music." said Luna.

She resumed crying.

Lynn Sr entered the room.

"Alright, what's all this crying about? I can't even keep track of counting my socks." said Lynn Sr.

He is mad.

"I'll kill the person who's crying." said Lynn Sr.

"That'd be her dad." Lincoln said while pointing to Luna.

Lynn Sr became shocked and turned to the crying Luna as Sonic appeared.

"You going to kill her?" said Sonic.

The dad loud gulped.

"Come on, let's talk." said Lynn Sr.

He and Luna walked off.

"What happened to listening to Black Sabbath?" said Lincoln.

"iPod's not yet ready for listening to." said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded.

"Okay." said Lincoln.

A knocking sound was heard and Sonic walked to the front door and opened it up, revealing Gaz was on the other side.

She opened her eyes in shock.

"Why do you look dark?" said Gaz.

"New neighbors moved in two days ago." said Sonic.

Gaz saw the place and became pissed.

"Why those no good, they'll regret this." said Gaz.

She walked over to the Addams house.

Later; a knocking was heard at the front door and Sonic opened it up, revealing Gaz was wearing her Invader Zim tv show outfit and hair style.

"Well who didn't see that coming?" Sonic said sarcastically, "And I was the first victim."

Gaz nodded.

'So what now?" said Gaz.

"Drink coffee with no creamer or sweeteners?" said Sonic.

"Okay." said Gaz.

They walked off as Bugs, Daffy, Spongebob, and Lincoln looked on in shock.

"No creamer or sweeteners in coffee? That's something Sonic would never do." said Bugs.

"I know, I'd never thought I'd say this but we should form an Angry Mob." said Daffy

"Let's just wait until something bad really happens first. The kids to those guys seem nice." said Lincoln.

But several days later; they saw that Kevin Reynolds was putting on a very tight helmet and that Edd had his hat off, but a censor bar was in place instead.

"HEY NO FAIR, WE'RE STILL BEING CHEATED OUT OF SEEING WHAT'S UNDERNEATH DOUBLE D'S HEAD!" yelled Daffy.

"Okay, angry mob." said Spongebob.


	5. Rayman Visits

The next day in Rayman's house; the limbless hero was sitting in the living room watching Pokemon Sun and Moon.

"Sheesh, on the air since the late nineties, and no one has aged a day." said Rayman.

He then smiled.

"But fans sure have shipped Ash with some good girls." said Rayman.

He stood up.

"Commercial, better get some food." said Rayman.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge before pulling out a slice of chocolate cheese cake as Edd entered the room.

"Morning." said Edd.

Rayman turned around.

"Morning." Rayman said before becoming shocked at Edd, "What the hell is this? Why is there a censor bar over your head in place of your usual hat?"

Edd looked at Rayman.

"Toon Manor managed to get some new neighbors." said Edd.

"Really?" said Rayman, "I should probably see their new neighbors."

"Be quick about it, because I heard there's going to be an angry mob." said Edd.

Rayman was confused.

"What?" said Rayman.

"Yeah, something about not liking them." said Edd.

"They wouldn't happen to have a phone number now would they?" said Rayman.

Outside the Addams house; every resident of Toon City as well as some close friends had lots of angry mob supplies out and were walking to the house when Rayman appeared in his car.

He exited the car and pulled out a tray of cake.

Everyone saw him.

"What're you doing here?" said Bugs.

"Just give me some time with these guys, and if all else fails, do what you got to do." said Rayman.

Everyone groaned and walked off.

"Hopefully he'll survive." said Daffy.

"He's going to die." said Sonic.

"SHUT UP SONIC!" everyone yelled.

Rayman sighed and walked to the door before ringing the doorbell as the foghorn sound went off.

The door opened up and Lurch was on the other side.

"Yessssssssssssssssss?" said Lurch.

"Yeah, I called earlier about coming over for dinner, talked to a Gomez Addams." said Rayman.

Lurch nodded.

"Follow me." said Lurch.

He walked into the mansion as Rayman followed before the door closed.

Outside Bugs is mad.

"This is not going to end well." said Bugs.

However inside the building; Rayman and the Addams were eating dinner like gentlemen.

**Interview Gag**

"What can I say, I win people over." said Rayman.

**End Interview Gag**

"So where are you guys originally from?" said Rayman.

"We lived in New Jersey for a time, but before me and Morticia got married, we lived in a creepy country which was home." said Gomez.

"It was beautiful while it lasted." said Morticia.

Rayman nodded and saw Lurch.

"What about him?" He asked.

The Addams turned to Lurch.

"Oh Lurch? He's been with us as our butler after moving to New Jersey." said Gomez.

"He looks like a patient from an insane asylum." said Rayman.

"He's actually very friendly." said Pugsly.

"Yeah I can tell." said Rayman.

"So anyways, what about you, where're you from?" said Gomez.

"Well, I'm from a magical place called the Glade of Dreams. It was created by someone called the Bubble Dreamer with a smoking pipe that blows bubbles instead. His dreams come to life depending on what he's dreaming about. After a while; I was created by five fairies for the purpose of giving the Bubble Dreamer more good dreams." said Rayman, "Guess you can say I'm a very weird person."

"We've seen weirder." said Morticia.

"Wouldn't doubt it for a second." said Rayman.

"Five fairies huh?" said Grandmama Addams.

Rayman turned to the elderly woman and nodded.

"Yeah." said Rayman.

"People consider me a witch." said Grandmama.

Rayman whistled.

"No offense, but have you cooked up potions and spells?" said Rayman.

"Lots of times." said Grandmama.

"That makes you a witch. But hey, who am I to judge?" said Rayman.

"Well our new neighbors." said Wednesday, "Except for Lincoln, he is nice."

"Figures. Besides, the main reason I came over here was to get to know all of you before passing a verdict on if this family is weird or not." said Rayman.

"Well good for you." said Fester, "Deciding if we are decent human beings."

"In your own rights of course." said Rayman.

Pugsley pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it, setting off an explosion that shook the mansion.

Rayman chuckled.

"Nice." said Rayman.

Outside the mansion; the Toon Manor residents and their friends were waiting as Rayman exited the building.

"He's coming out, let's chase the Addams out." said Bugs.

Everyone roared and ran to the mansion, but Rayman held his hands up.

"Hold up, hold up." said Rayman.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"I have reached my verdict on the Addams family." said Rayman, "And all I have to say is that you guys are a bunch of hypocritical and judgmental assholes."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Hey, you ain't exactly a basket of chocolates yourself, but show some respect, there's kids here." said Lynn Sr.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be said." said Rayman, "You guys are judging the Addams for being weird yet you're all just as weird as they are."

Everyone became confused.

"You guys are one big weird family. You've got four turtles masters in the art of ninjitsu with a humanoid rat as a father, one of the families has 11 kids in it, you've got a sea sponge that can breath on land, and let's not lose sight of the fact that you've got conjoined twins that're different animal species sharing one body from the waist down." said Rayman.

Cat and Dog looked at each other.

They then glared at Rayman.

"Why're you judging us for thinking the Addams are weird?" said Cat.

"Yeah, you don't know what it's like to be considered weird." said Dog.

"Actually, I do. You all have judged me for that before." said Rayman.

Everyone became more confused.

"You thought I was an unusual person just because I lack arms, legs, and a neck, but eventually you warmed up to who I am, just as much as how you'll see the Addams over time. Besides; I'm proud of who I am and I would never change anything about myself just to be like other people." said Rayman.

Everyone nodded.

Kevin took off his tight helmet while Edd put his hat back on.

The two walked off.

Gaz poured a bucket of water on herself before combing her hair back to her Enter the Florpus style and tore off her TV show clothes, revealing her Enter the Florpus clothes as Sonic took off his ear piercings and Crow shirt before dumping a bucket of water on himself, washing the black hairdye off his fur.

He stuck out his tongue and tried to remove his tongue piercing, but couldn't.

He tapped Gaz's shoulder and she turned before Sonic pointed to his pierced tongue.

"Little help?" said Sonic.

Gaz grabbed the piercing and removed it from Sonic's tongue.

"So what's the plan?" said Gaz.

"I don't know, maybe go on a very long run, get some coffee with cream and sugar in it, and possible play some video games." said Sonic.

Gaz nodded.

"Okay." said Gaz.

Everyone minus, Bugs, Daffy, and Spongebob walked off.

"Well this'll be quite an adjustment." said Bugs.

"I know." said Spongebob.

"Do they validate parking?" said Daffy.

Meanwhile in Jessica's apartment; Jessica, Miss Martian, and Roger were sitting in the living room as Meek entered with some fancy cheese and ate it.

"So, what's the cheese this time?" said Miss Martian.

"Nothing to fancy, just something marinated in wine." said Meek.

Jessica shivered.

"I can tell." said Jessica.

Meek smacked his lips.

"Tastes unusual. Excuse me." Meek said before walking off.

"I don't think I'll be able to get used to Mikel." said Roger, "I liked Meek better."

"Agreed." the women said.

Meek walked into a bathroom and leaned down to the toilet before he began vomiting.

"Oh god, that wine cheese is horrible." said Meek.

He vomited some more before coughing a bit.

He heard a vibrating sound and pulled out his phone to see a text from Lincoln saying 'Listen to this' and saw a play icon next to the message.

Meek pushed the play icon and was listening to recording of Rayman's speech.

He became shocked and peeled off his fake mustache.

Back in the living room; the others were sill discussing Meek.

"I'll hold him down, Jessica'll get a chain watch, and M'Gann will start hypnotizing him." said Roger.

But Meek came out in his regular clothes and his electric guitar on his back while carrying some amplifiers.

Everyone saw this.

"Nevermind, it's solved itself." said Roger.

"Where're you going Mikel?" said Jessica.

"It's Meek, and I've got some business to attend to." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Okay." said Jessica.

Meek walked out of the apartment.

"Good thing he's back." said Miss Martian.


	6. Meek and Luna Back Together

Back in Toon Manor; Luna was in her bedroom getting ready for bed.

She sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to face facts and accept that my relationship with Meek is over, even if he did get word about what happened." said Luna.

She crawled into her bed and got ready to put on her headphones before a knocking sound was heard at her door.

The rocker Loud became confused and walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing Lincoln was on the other side, confusing her.

"What're you doing here bro?" said Luna.

"Look out your window." said Lincoln.

Luna groaned and walked over to her window and opened up before looking at something that shocked her.

"Luna looked out the window to see a slideshow presentation was being prepared, and that Meek was playing the Trolls version of True Colors." said the G.E.H narrator.

Sure enough; a slideshow was being prepared and Thing was holding a remote, and Meek was outside the window, but instead he was playing Pat Benatar's We Belong.

"THAT SONG IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I SAID!" yelled the G.E.H narrator.

Meek then started singing as Thing pushed a button on the remote and showed a picture of Meek playing his acoustic guitar and Luna playing her electric guitar.

The picture then changed to one of the two on a beach in their swimming outfits.

Luna turned back into her room and did some thinking.

The pictures kept on changing of the many times Meek and Luna spent time together.

Later; Meek finished performing his song before looking at the window to see it was closed and the lights were off.

He sighed.

"Go home Thing." Meek.

Thing then floated off.

Meek set his guitar on an amplifier.

"Maybe this wasn't meant to be." said Meek.

"However, he heard some music and saw that Luna was on her guitar playing True Colors from Trolls." said the G.E.H narrator.

But instead; Luna tackled Meek and the two rolled on the ground before the rocker pinned the meerkat to the ground.

"OH COME ON!" yelled the G.E.H narrator.

Luna pulled a narrator muter out.

She then turned the dial down to off before kissing Meek on the lips.

She pulled away and groaned.

"Why does your breath taste like vomit?" said Luna.

"I ate some cheese marinated with wine and found it very disgusting." said Meek, "Being fancy isn't my thing."

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah, I'm better off a slob." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

The two stood up.

"You want to have dinner with me tomorrow after school?" said Meek.

"Where at?" said Luna.

Meek chuckled.

"The only place with the most fanciest cheese." Meek said, "Burger King."

Luna smiled.

She then leaned towards Meek with her lips puckered up, but Meek put a finger on them.

"Wait a minute, what about my vomit breath?" said Meek.

Luna pulled the finger down.

"Who cares?" said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"So does this mean we're back together again?" said Meek.

Luna laughed.

"What do you think?" said Luna.

"I think yes." said Meek.

The two started kissing each other as Lincoln was watching from Luna's room.

**Interview Gag**

"All's well that ends well." said Lincoln.

**End Interview Gag**

Meanwhile with the Addams; they were seeing this.

"So beautiful." said Wednesday.

"Now throw a wolverine on her." said Fester.

"Maybe not their way." said Gomez.

Fester nodded.

"So true." said Fester.


End file.
